A Silent Oath
by BBJello
Summary: AU. An ancient mating ritual. Kaoru believed she was only picking a flower. Instead she bound herself to a mythical Beast. **Alteration In Process**
1. Chapter 1

"Misao look look!" I hissed excitedly trying to keep my voice down, we were in the forbidden forest once again. Fireflies danced around the focus of my attention.

"Oh wow, its so pretty" my best friend Misao grinned and walked closer to the glowing flower. We both stared at it in amazement, it was easily the most beautiful flower in this forest. The fireflies danced around us, and I felt myself smile, mesmerized.

"Kaoru what are you doing?!" Misao gasped as I reached forward to touch the flower.

"We must show the elders, they are sure to know more" I whispered in awe, becoming more attracted to the beauty that stood rooted to the ground.

"Kaoru leave it! We aren't supposed to even be here, we will surely be punished if we are discovered" Misao pleaded and pushed me away from the glowing flower. I fell back a few steps but my gaze didn't leave my target. I wanted it.

"Go" I whispered and I could have sworn a warmth was pulling me towards the flower.

"Don t be a fool Kaoru, the gods of this forest must not be disturbed" Misao growled and I turned to look at her and she was glaring at me.

"Alright" I nodded slowly realising how serious she was, and as soon as she turned her back searching the dark forest for predators and walked slowly forwards, I turned and quickly swiped the flower ripping it from its root. I threw it into my fur coat hiding it inside my furs and quickly cleaned myself of the dirt that sprinkled the dead fur. Misao hadn't noticed a thing, and I smirked excitedly, I couldn't wait to take another look at it.

"The forest is quiet" I muttered as we walked back to our village.

"Too quiet" Misao frowned and I noticed she was incredibly tense. I looked out into the black heart of the forest and felt myself shiver. It was always cold in the forest, that's why me and my people were forced to were the skins of dead animals, it kept us warm, and alive.

We were a race of half human half kitana. Humans, the wise bare skinned creatures that were close to extinction, and Kitanas the courageous animal of the forbidden forest. We were Hynians.

I had never seen a human before, but I had once run into a Kitana, and I was blessed to find that it knew of the blood we shared, we had the same long mane of sapphire hair, and the same sparkling blue eyes, and the same pointed ears, but the rest, we were completely different, I could only guess what a human looked like.

"The sun has set, we must hurry" Misao muttered and I glanced to her, she was walking quickly, I knew she was desperate to leave this forest into the safety of our village.

Suddenly I gasped out in shock and Misao spun around hissing pulling her claws out ready to strike, I stared at her with wide eyes and she quickly walked around me searching all around ready to kill whatever had frightened me. But it was neither animal nor beast. I slowly let my eyes fall to my chest where I had hidden the flower I stole, and was shocked to find it thumping against my chest, it was beating, like a heart.

"We must move, we are almost there" Misao was in no mood to ask about my sudden shocked state, instead she walked faster.

I was glad when I saw the opening to the forest and the flickering light of the village fire ahead. But I was totally unaware of the piercing amber eyes that followed me.

"Misao, Kaoru where have you been?!" our village chief demanded as we entered the village, shutting the gates behind us. Once again, he stood there by the roaring flames that warmed out small village.

"We got lost, the river took us far out father" Misao bowed, I knew she felt ashamed at having to lie to our good chief, we all called him father, he earned the name.

"The sun has set, you know it is forbidden of you to go anywhere with no guiding light" our wise chief frowned.

"We are sorry" and with that we were excused. I quickly left for my hut that I shared with my brother Sano and his wife Megumi.

I was grateful for the silence I was welcomed with upon entering the warm hut. They must have both gone to bed, so I quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. I ran to my room in the small hut and settled the plant into the bowl of water next to my bed of fur. I smiled at its beauty, it was still glowing but I noticed a slight flicker in its glow. I softly touched one of its silky petals and frowned, 'why is it beating?'.

My senses shot up and my eyes widened at the sound of the watch tower bell banging loudly. I heard my brother and sister in law scramble from there sleep in the next room.

"Kaoru!" Megumi shouted and I threw the flower under my furs along with the bowl soaking myself in the process.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously as Megumi pulled me out of my room. We walked out of the hut to find the banging of the bell still pelting in our ears but louder.

"ALL MALES REPORT TO THE GATE!" A bulky hynian shouted above the noise of panic.

"FEMALES RETURN TO YOUR HOMES" he finished. Megumi was shaking, I could feel how afraid she was when she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the hut. I knew I should have just entered with Megumi and waited for the commotion to die down, but I didn't, I turned my head and looked up at the watch tower, and I instantly felt sick to my stomach, I could taste the bile that rose in my throat and I prevented myself from throwing up. I will never forget the sight of the village guards head swinging from the bell.

"Just stay here Kaoru"Megumis shaken voice didn't help my nerves.

"What's going on" my voice shook.

"I don't know, but im sure it will be dealt with, we just have to stay he-" she was cut off at the sound of a piercing scream, it was a deep painful scream. I stepped back and winced as my claws dug into my soft human skin. Something was out there. Megumi was rooted to the floor, her head concentrating on the flap of material that was the door to our hut. I could have drowned in the silence that followed the scream. My heart was banging hard in my chest.

"Kaoru stay here" my eyes darted to Megumi and saw her edging towards the door.

"Don't leave me" my voice quivered, I couldn't get the picture of that mans head dangling from the watch tower bell, there was a monster out there, and I didn't want to be left alone.

Me and Megumi both screamed as the flap was threw aside and Sano entered with blood splattered against his face. Megumi ran towards him and flew herself at him, but I just stayed rooted to the floor.

"What's out there?" Megumi whispered gripping hold of Sano.

"There is no time to discuss anything, we are leaving, pack everything" his voice was threatening, he had obviously witnessed something he didn't want to share with us. That thought scared me more, knowing he was keeping something from us, knowing it would frighten us, it meant there was something to be afraid of.

"I don't want to go out there" I bit back the tears that begged to be free, that got his attention.

"Tonight Kaoru, we leave tonight" his voice bit back, not at all encouraging.

Megumi quickly caught on to his demanding words and was immediately throwing equipment together and tying them together with string and fur, but I didn't move, I couldn't, and Sano just glared at me.

"Kaoru its nothing we haven't dealt with before" he lied, I knew he was lying, because he turned his back to me. He started helping Megumi get things together.

"Who screamed?" I asked. Sano stopped and dropped his head, he breathed a painful sigh.

"We killed it" he lied once again.

"You killed what?" I asked sucking in a breath.

"Does it matter, its dead, but we must move, we don't know if more will follow" he kept his back to me as he muttered his lies. I hadn't noticed them pack everything so quickly, I didn't want to be left behind, that thought shook me from my spot and I dashed to my room, I didn't care about anything else, I had to protect that flower.

"Kaoru come" Sano growled as he hovered at the entrance to my room, he hadn't seen me hide the rare flower in my furs, I rolled my furs up and tied it together, hauling it onto my back.

I held me breath in anticipation as we left the hut, and my eyes darted all around me, expecting something hideous to jump out at me, but it didn't, and it scared me more, knowing something was lurking in the shadows, knowing of its advantage over us, I felt my knees give way but Sano caught me.

"Get a grip of yourself Kaoru" Sano hissed at me.

The villagers quickly gathered closely together and in single file we left the village and headed to our sister village on the other side of the forbidden forest, we were planning to walk around, and it would take a good few days.

"Kaoru" Misao quickly ran to my side, not caring of the break up of the formation of the line.

"Misao" I gritted my teeth forcing back the tears as we hugged each other.

"Did you see it?" Misao asked fear evident in her midnight black eyes.

"You did didn't you" I replied pleading with my eyes for her to tell me more, she knew something I didn't.

"Its eyes Kaoru, it has ice cold amber eyes" she gripped the fur wrapped around my body and she went off in the daze. We carried on walking with the group.

"What did it look like?" I asked after I felt it had been an eternity of silence.

"I couldn't see its face, only its eyes, but they were enough, I didn't want to see any more" she winced, its eyes were obviously haunting her.

We carried on walking around the edge of the forest, keeping close together and fighting against the bitter cold wind that forced us to slow our pace.

"Its after something Kaoru" Misao spoke out when we had stopped for a rest, the elderly where struggling to keep up.

"How do you mean?" I asked as I sat on a cold rock and rested my tired legs.

"Its eyes were searching for something" Misao looked towards the forest keeping her eyes strained for any sight of the monster that had attacked out village.

"Sano said it was killed" I muttered low enough for only Misao to hear.

"It escaped any harm, and it is following us" she whispered back not once looking at me, she was too busy looking out for it.

"What does it want?" I asked, Misao shrugged, her guess was as good as mine. I jumped in surprise as I felt a thumping against my back, it was the flower again, it was beating once more.

I was unaware of the danger I brought to my friends and family, unaware that I was carrying the very thing the beast wanted. Unaware of the silent oath I had made by picking the rare flower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those that reviewed. Here is chapter 2 **EDITED****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

"Move on!" Sano`s loud voice shouted through the billowing winter winds.

"Sano, we mustn't push the elderly too hard" our chief father told us, he too himself was elderly, and it was hard enough of him to keep up with the young warriors of our tribe.

"Of course father, we will rest, but we need shelter" he stopped and looked at the huddled elderly men and women that were shivering and breathing hard.

"The forest is the only source of shelter around here" and upon hearing those words, everyone's head turned slowly towards the black forest.

"No!" Misao screeched her eyes wide and terrified. Everyone looked towards her, all understanding her outburst, she had spoken there thoughts.

"Misao, if we stay together we will be safe" the chief father placed a hand on Misao`s shaking shoulder.

"Its in there" Misao stated the obvious. But we all knew and understood her fear.

"It would be incredibly foolish to attack us as when we are at our most alert state of mind" our father smiled weakly, it must have been incredibly hard for him to encourage his people when his thoughts were also shaken.

"Everyone, head to the edge of the forest, we rest there for the night" A warrior shouted and pointed his weapon towards the forest.

We all walked slowly in silence, gripping our furs tighter around our bodies as the wind blew harder, I squinted up at the dark trees that protected so much evil within its dark belly. The winds were howling so hard it threw one of the elders off her feet, we all stared wide eyed as we helped the elder up. It was as if the gods were warning us, not wanting us to enter such a place.

I had always loved venturing into the forest even when I was a mere child, the adrenalin that I felt knowing I was in such a dangerous place excited me, but now, as I stood at the edge of the forest with my family and friends, I had never felt more vulnerable nor scared in my entire life. We were being hunted, and we were walking on predator's territory. I straightened myself slightly as we entered the forest and walked a few metres in, we didn't venture too far, and we picked a spot with an easy escape route and with enough shelter from the violent wind.

The men shouted orders amongst themselves, leaving the women to settle themselves and prepare the food for the night. A fire was made and the women, some with small children huddled closer to it. Misao sat next to me, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I would rather be out there than in here, I feel like bait" she muttered through chattering teeth, her lips were blue.

"Here" I took a hold of her hands and placed them out closer to the fire.

"Kaoru I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight" Misao muttered, I looked at her, I was quite sure none of us would get any sleep tonight.

"It's watching us" she whispered, so only I could hear.

"What do you think it wants?" I whispered back, this one thought had been bugging me ever since I had been told the creature wanted something we had. If I could find out what it was, I would gladly offer it to spare any more lives of my people.

"I heard the elders talking a while back" Misao paused and looked up at one of the elders who were nestled closer to her life partner. "They have felt its presence, and believe one of us have stolen from it" Misao glared into the flames.

"Stolen what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"They don't even know what kind of creature it is, never mind what has been stolen" Misao was struggling to keep her temper under control, she was hurting, she didn't take surprise well, and this was a surprise to us all.

"Someone here has betrayed us all" she growled and closed her eyes. I sighed and looked out to the people of my village, looking every one over, trying to uncover the criminal with my eyes. But it was no good, Hynian`s were known as trustworthy creatures of this land, and so I couldn't possibly pin point anyone out.

We all ate in silence, our bellies full and our bodies worn out; we slowly, one by one drifted off to sleep. The men were adamant they stay awake and watch out in case the creature decided to attack in the middle of the night.

I lay next to Misao, cuddling each other trying to keep each other warm with our body heat. We felt safe with each other, but it was hopeless, Misao wouldn't stop fidgeting, breathing deep and muttering encouraging words to herself to try and rid her of whatever disturbing thoughts she may have. I was slowly falling asleep, my furs wrapped around me and my delicate flower close to me. My eyes shot open when I felt the flower beating once more and I opened my furs slightly to see the glow of the flower had dimmed, it was dying. I bit my lip, I needed to find it some water, but I couldn't bear to think of waking the others, it would frighten the elders to the point of a heart attack.

My eyes opened at the sound of a flickering sound, and I was shocked to find a single firefly buzzing close to my face, I leaned back and stared in bemusement, the firefly was floating and it looked lost, it was rare that you would ever see just one of them.

I froze, I was sure my heart stopped beating and my eyes hurt with how wide they were. Because the firefly had floated away, and illuminated the face of a male creature, with amber eyes. He was staring me dead in the face, no emotion on his face, just a concentrated look, as though he was studying me with great interest. My voice caught in my throat, I wanted to scream, but if I did I may anger the creature and cause a commotion that we certainly did not need. I flinched when the creature held its hand out, as if wanting me to either take its hand or give it something, so I just sat there and stared at the creature. I was afraid he would lash out at me, and I slowly moved my hand towards Misao`s sleeping figure, and poked her side hard. I heard her mutter a few words, and then her body fidget, she must have forgotten all about her fear. That thought was soon corrected when her whole body shot up and she stared open mouthed and wide eyed at the very thing that wouldn't stop looking at me, he still had his hand out to me.

"Show it to me" he spoke and we both jumped, Misao had had enough staring, for she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. The piercing scream ripped through the silent night and must have disturbed everything in the whole damned forest. The high pitched scream created more screams of surprise from the women and howling cries from the young ones. The strange creature vanished.

"Danati it was there!" Misao shouted to one of the guards, she shook uncontrollably and her face was pearly white.

"Its all clear Sano, there's nothing there" the guards had ran around our little camp fire and found nothing. There weapons drawn and bodies panting from shock and quick movement, they all looked towards Misao and myself.

"What did you see my child?" An elder walked up to Misao and cupped her chin with her wrinkly hands; Misao gulped and stepped back slightly.

"I'm not sure...it was a man, defiantly a man, but his features are nothing I have ever seen before, he had blood red hair and bright amber eyes" Misao stuttered. The description of the mysterious creature had everyone holding there breath, as though they expected it to jump out at them.

"It wanted something, from Kaoru" Misao frowned at that thought. And with those words, everyone turned there gaze to Kaoru, who was looking utterly horrified and confused.

*

"Move!" A bulky man shouted as he stormed up to huge wooden doors guarded by two soldiers.

_BANG!_

"Tomoe we have a problem" the bulky man growled.

"This better be good" Tomoe hissed threateningly showing her sharp teeth in the dim lit bedroom.

"He has awoken" the bulky man held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He witnessed as the ghostly pale beauty in front of him faltered in front of him, her features frozen, slowly letting what he said sink in.

"Your lying" she whispered stepping back, her pupils dilating into slits, her animal was erupting within her.

"Lord Battousai has awoken" he repeated more clearly.

"Where is he?!" Tomoe hissed she shook with anger; she was most certainly planning her revenge. The personal bodyguard of Tomoe had witnessed her anger on many levels, but this, he had never seen her so silent, she was like a volcano, waiting to erupt.

"He is hunting her down" the bodyguard regretted his choice of words, he knew it would hurt her, hearing the words she so longed to hear. He heard her breath in sharply, and she bit her lip drawing blood.

"Leave, now" she demanded, he left instantly.

When she was alone, Tomoe fell to the comforts of her luxurious fur bed, the tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She was known for her icy moods, her unkind words. Tomoe had a tongue as sharp as a razor; many creatures had been executed with just the mere utter of a few words from her small yet deadly mouth.

"Battousai" she whispered, clawing at the warm furs of her bed.

"I will find the devil that has awakened you from your slumber, and I will serve you its heart!" Tomoe screamed, her voice echoing shrilly through castle halls rattling every window.

*

She was beautiful, the most beautiful creature my eyes had ever come across. I watched her as she walked, scared of her unfamiliar surroundings, anxious of the predators that lurked behind the shadows, frightened of the unknown.

She was afraid of me.

"Mine" I moaned into the night.

Her protectors were mere weak and pathetic kittens; he had proven how weak they were by decapitating one of their strongest. Humiliating their race by hanging the one of there dead by there watchtower bell. The bell that warned them of the dangers heading there way.

He was desperate to feel her, smell her, touch her, make her squirm with the pleasure he could produce with a single breath. To hear her voice calling out his name. He needed her name. He wanted to know the name of the female that was to be his.

She had chosen him.

*

I felt incredibly lonely, my friends and family turning there back to me, ignoring me, silencing me with there glares. We carried on walking the following morning, walking along the edge of the forest, we were nearing our sister village, and I knew long hours of questioning and lectures awaited me.

"Kaoru, you took that flower didn't you" Misao muttered, her head low and hid under her hood hiding her face.

"Misao, you can't possibly blame all of this on me" Kaoru stopped for a moment.

"I don't know, I'm not sure of anything anymore Kaoru" Misao whispered before moving quickly ahead to stand next to her mother.

Once again the silence was as chilly as the wind that lashed against our faces, I felt like I was being slapped repeatedly. The accusing looks I kept being given, the cold shoulders and whispered insults. My own people were only bearing my presence to keep our 'father' happy, he was the only one who still had faith in me, and that is the only thing that kept me walking in this line.

"_Come to me" _a voice whispered in the wind, it was as clear as crystal, and my head spun in the direction of where I heard it, in the darkness of the forest. I frowned, ignoring the winds that played with my mind. It wasn't far now, a few miles ahead was the safety of our sister village.

"_Mine" _there it was again, I was sure of it this time but baffled all the same. I looked to where I knew the voice was whispering from. I squinted, expecting to see something in the darkness.

"Kaoru!" Sano`s voice boomed and I jumped, rushing ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

The voice followed me, all the way to our sister village, and by the time I got there I was certain it wasn't the winds playing with me. I was most certainly not hearing things, there was someone out there calling me.

"Bakura, we have heard of your misfortune, and the evil that follows you, please please make yourselves at home" the chief of this village welcomed our father. The village was heavily guarded, and the security alert was at its maximum, they had surely been told of our misfortune in great detail.

"Everyone please, follow me as food and warmth awaits you" he smiled to us and guided us out of the harsh weather and towards a huge hut held up together with tree trunks and strings.

I kept quite as we all made our way to what I presumed was the chief's hut. I was afraid of the questions they were to ask me, afraid all of these misfortunes somehow being my fault. I couldn't see how, I had done nothing. Nothing to deserve such an evil presence looming over me and my loved ones, if I had I wanted to know what my wrong doings were.

We entered the enormous hut, it was bigger inside. A row of exactly ten tables lined the centre of the hut, each table laden with gold plates and cutlery, the plates mounted high with enough food to feed our village for the next month.

"Our home is your home. Do not hesitate to ask for anything, please eat, you all must be starved" he smiled his big warm smile and threw out his arms directing us to the delicious feast in front of him. So we all rushed down to the delicious looking and smelling food. It was the most exquisite taste my mouth had ever devoured, my mouth watered and my eyes roamed over the rich tasting food greedily. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave this table for at least half an hour once I was full; there was no way I was going to move.

"Kaoru, may I have a word" I looked up with a gob full of seaweed and mashed tree bark. I nodded, reality returning back to me. I hadn't evaded the interrogation I was to endure.

So I quickly followed glancing back envying the others who stuffed the delicious food into their mouths and laughed amongst one another, feeling safe within there brother and sisters home village.

We left the dining hall and main chiefs hut, into another hut and into a dark room lit dimly with a candle. Inside sat three elders, they must be the elders of this village. They all wore black robes, but their claws and dark midnight black hair couldn't disguise them, they were one of the oldest Hynian`s. I bowed to them deeply.

"Kaoru Kamiya of the southern village" one elder spoke and my skin crawled with how ghostly they voiced there words. I had to lean forward to hear them.

"Bring us the object of your desire" another spoke and my head whipped quickly to face them. I was knelt in front of them and I could feel the looming presence of the men behind me quickly leave the hut.

"I don't understand" I whispered nervously.

"The object of which you have brought so much misery" another spoke as if by just repeating it would be clear to me.

"All I carry is my furs" I muttered.

"You have brought this misery upon yourself and your people" the middle elder spoke, she seemed to be the main elder, obviously the wisest of all three.

"What?" I asked suddenly falling back off my knees and onto the soft cushion behind me.

"Your ignorance has blinded you of the troubles deep within that forest" again the middle elder spoke, I frowned.

"What are you trying to say?" I had had enough of these wise words, I just wanted whatever they had to say, accuse more like, in black and white, for them to just spit it out.

"Kamiya Kaoru, the day you picked that flower, the day you ripped it from the holy grounds of the forest, you awoke a beast, and bonded yourself to him, pledged yourself in body and mind. Your silent oath is still in process, it has yet to end and you will unite with this beast" the elder's words rang in my ears.

My eyes widened as I looked at each one of them, suddenly I had the desire to laugh, their words were like a story but the only thing that stopped the melody of my laughter from erupting within me was the beating against my chest. I choked and looked down to my chest. The elder's interest perked up and their heads lifted slightly.

The flower, it was beating hard.

You could see it moving under my furs.

"He is calling to you" the breathed words echoed around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any anime, especially RK.**

**Chapter 3 **Edited****

"Show it to us" the middle elder spoke out loudly, her voice gruff. It sounded as though she had swallowed a grater.

I did as they asked seeing myself caught out, they knew of what I kept secret. But I was interested to know if what they had just said was true, I wanted the clear explanation of their strange story. I pulled it out of my furs and frowned at its dying glow, the elders leaned back as if I had pulled out a cursed dagger of some sort.

"Kamiya may the gods have mercy, you have brought a curse upon yourself" they shunted back. I looked at the innocent and beautiful flower that lay crumpled in my palm.

"You must leave this village your fate awaits you in the forbidden forest" and with these words my eyes widened, I paled and took a sharp breath.

"You must leave tonight, he is waiting for you and we do not want to endanger our own peaceful village" the quietest elder spoke out.

"You aren't serious?!" I shouted rising to my feet. The silence answered my outcry, they where being deadly serious.

"I will surely be killed" I brought my hands to my face as I thought of the horrors that roamed the forest.

"He would not allow it" the elders tone was sharp and direct.

"He?" I froze.

"He is a myth that has lain in slumber for hundreds of years in the heart of the forest and you have awoken him" my question was answered, but with another question.

"Your telling me by picking a damn cursed literally, flower I have awoken some god" I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"The beating of that flower is the beating of his heart and the closer he is to you the harder it beats" the wisest elder spoke.

"Stop it this is ridiculous!" I shouted my voice a tone higher than I had wanted.

"Kamiya, you must calm down" the elders tone was strong and scratched against her throat.

"How can I be calm when my own people are exiling me because of some ridiculous elders tale" I shouted, the tears that quickly formed with the truth behind my words.

I was being exiled by the elders I had worshipped throughout my life.

"With you here none of us are safe" and with that I ran from the hut with my head in my hands. I fell to the floor outside the tent and screamed.

"Kaoru!" I heard Sano.

"Bakura, she is calling to him" one of the elders stood at the entrance of the hut and I growled.

"You are no elder your a disgrace, how can you care for the youths of our race if you throw them out at the slightest sight of danger" I shouted out pushing away the arms that picked me up.

A howl washed through our village and silenced us all. I blinked away the tears that blurred my vision.

I was stilled with fright.

"Go to him Kaoru!" the elders voice boomed out.

"I don't want to, Sano don't let them throw me in there please" I threw myself at Sano, but found no comfort in his embrace.

"Megumi is pregnant Kaoru; she has just fainted in the middle of dinner. The doctor of this village has predicted she is three months gone. This nightmare ordeal and the exhaustion of our journey nearly killed our baby Kaoru" he spoke calmly but as forceful as a slap. I stepped back staring at his face for any sign of a cruel joke. I had nearly killed their baby. This thought brought a huge amount of guilt upon my heart and I choked back a sob.

No words were uttered as I was handed my furs. I was given a basket of what I presumed was food. And with that I turned and left the village, only looking back as I entered the edge of the forest. They all stood there watching my retreat witnessing me leaving a world filled with love and safety, only to enter a world filled with fear and hatred.

The world around me seemed to expand as I entered the forest. I hadn't realised I was holding my breath when a leopard bird screeched and rose to its freedom and safety high into the tree tops. Everything around me seemed to grow and I felt incredibly vulnerable. I jumped in shock and gripped a nearby tree my eyes searching all around me. The flower was beating once more and I couldn't forget what the elder had said _"The beating of that flower is the beating of his heart, and the closer he is to you the harder it beats" _My head whipped all around searching the dark night. I wondered if the man I had seen only a few nights ago was the man I was looking out for now, was he the man that was searching for me. I clung to the tree as though it was my comfort blanket.

"Finally, I have you alone" the voice that whispered in my ear made me freeze and my claws dug into the bark of the tree. My curiosity screamed for me to turn around and see the beast that hunted me but instead I pushed away from the tree and ran as fast as my small legs would carry me, I ran through the dark forest. I breathed heavily my heart thumping painfully.

"So you want to play" I screamed when his voice appeared behind me once more, and this time I ran a few feet and swung around to turn and see him. I wasn't sure of what I expected but my thoughts had leaned more towards the blood dripping from fangs, claws sharp with flesh still hanging from them and hair overgrown and knotted. But instead he was handsome, well built and well groomed, and looked fairly clean minus the fierce looking scar that brushed his right cheek. It was the man that had visited me the night a few days ago in the forest with the rest of my family and friends.

I stayed silent.

I wasn't sure of what to say to this man. I just wanted to give him what he wanted and be on my way, but I knew that wasn't likely to happen. I knew I was here for good; I was to stay with this man as a slave, food even. I wasn't sure what I was to him. I flinched back when he stepped closer and held out his hand.

"Show it to me" he demanded.

"What do you want me to show you?" I asked utterly confused at his request.

"Show it!" he growled and I gasped at the sight of his sharp teeth, his whole posture had changed instantly.

"What are you wanting?!" I screamed back throwing my hands in the air, I ripped my furs off and threw them at him. Tossing my basket to his feet regretting it immediately as the food spilled out.

"I don't have anything" I snarled at him pulling my claws out ready to strike him, I would match his face with another scar on his left cheek.

I hissed at him waiting for something if not anything. I would have felt better if he threw himself at me so I could take all my anger and upset on his pretty boy face. All the hurt he had caused me and my family, and he just stood there staring at the floor. His face held no threatening glare, nor did his lips reveal his horrifyingly long sharp fangs. Instead his face was motionless, as he obviously found interest in something else. I looked to where he stared and I gasped, my flower lay there tangled up in my furs. The glow was as bright as the first day I had picked it. The glow that held the hypnotising warmth to it, I sighed in relief. It wasn't dying at all.

"Tell me your name" I jumped when the beast of a man in front of me spoke.

"What is it to you?" I snarled, I wasn't letting him have his way. He would have to prove he wasn't going to harm me. If what the elders had stated was true then he would do as I say.

I yelped and raised my arms in front of me to protect myself because the strange creature had moved so fast I hadn't had time to blink. He held a strong grip on my wrists and pushed me back against a tree. I opened my eyes to see his face an inch away from mine, I pushed my head as far away as I could but he leaned in closer my eyes wide as I feared the worst.

"Tell me...your name" he breathed against my ear.

"Kaoru, Ka-Kamiya Kaoru" I stammered back in a breathy tone. He smirked with my answer and leaned in closer, I screeched as he pressed his nose into my hair breathing deeply. It only lasted a few seconds before he moved away with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Kaoru" he let the name roll off his tongue.

"And your name?" I frowned at him. I wasn't very interested but he had my name so I wanted him to answer me. He turned back towards me and smiled 'wow' my stomach did a flip.

"Kenshin" he nodded quickly and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" I panicked, running to catch up to him; he carried on walking but turned to answer me.

"Follow me and you will see" he smiled once again and I blushed innocently.

"Wait!" I shouted in frustration as I ran back to redress myself with my furs and collect my basket of food together.

And with that we walked. Who knows where we were headed but I didn't care, I wanted this masquerade over and done with so I could head back to where I belonged, with my family and friends.

"Kaoru" the creature beside me spoke and I looked up at him in wonder.

"A very pretty name" he smirked as he said it once more.

"What are you Kenshin?" I asked in the politest way possible.

"I am who I choose to be" he frowned. I smirked, a touchy subject I would have to remember that.

"No I mean I'm Hynian and you are?" It was a simple question.

"Hynian, you are creature of human and kitana" he cocked his head to the side in wonder, I sighed.

We carried on walking through the dark forest. It seemed like we had walked for days but I knew only a few hours had passed by. I sat and ate, Kenshin would only watch me in slight amusement. He refused all food I offered. It was becoming harder to breathe as we walked further into the heart of the forest and my struggle was noticed.

"You must rest" Kenshin demanded once again.

"And were do you...recommend I rest" I snapped struggling to get the words out as I panted heavily.

"You will rest here" he crossed his arms and glared at me daring me to protest, I hissed at him.

"You expect me to sleep... unsheltered on this damned... cold floor?" I argued back. He didn't reply only stood there and watched me in interest, then a smirk appeared once again.

"I'm going to wipe that...wipe that smirk...right off your fa-" I panted pulling out my claws and advancing towards him but I didn't finish my threat. The struggle to breathe had been all too much on my already exhausted body. I fell to the creatures feet panting hard I clawed the thin robes that fell to his feet.

*

"It was easy for him" the guards fluttered around my feet like worms.

"Meaning?!!" I snapped.

"He has found her your highness" the voice of one of my guards quivered as he informed me. I gripped my robes and didn't even wince as I pierced my own skin with my newly filed claws.

"We move out now" I growled looking over the group of warriors that were at my beck and call. I quickly climbed down from my throne and walked out of the main hall. The presence of so many peasants was sickening.

"Tomoe, do you not wish to send troops ahead to kill the girl before he gets too attached?" I was asked, my most trusted guard had followed me.

"Enishi, he has found her!" I spat in his face and smashed my fist into the mirror opposite me that seemed to mock me.

"He cannot love her like he once loved you" the guard opened old wounds with his words bringing me to my knees sobbing my heart out into my hands. The guard crouched beside me with a hand on my shoulder.

"He has forgotten that is all" the guard soothed but Tomoe knew, no matter what happened the Battousai`s love for her would never be rekindled.

*

"Ohhhh..." I moaned as I forced open my eyes. I was so warm, but my head pounded. I touched my forehead with my hand and moaned again. The little movement with my hand pained my body, my limbs felt stiff and my bare skin felt tender.

"Drink" whispered a soft male voice, it was Kenshin. He pressed something rough against my lips and I choked as he emptied the contents into my mouth and the cold liquid ran down my throat. I spluttered and coughed loudly. After my little coughing fit I relaxed into the soft furs I had been placed on.

"Where am I?" I moaned groggily my eyes felt heavy so I left them closed.

"Your safe" he replied.

"Where?" I groaned.

"I found us shelter" little did I know he had turfed out a family of Liger, we were nestled in their cave. Kenshin smirked at the male Liger that lay perched in the bushes glaring at him just outside of the cave.

I heard the faint sound of rustling and peeked an eye open to find Kenshin undressing. I squinted with both eyes and leaned back.

"What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I am resting, is there a problem?" he asked without looking at me, instead he carried on undressing the cloth that was wrapped around his body.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, we will get warm" he shook his head as he climbed into the furs with me. I soon shot out but he gripped my wrist and yanked me back down it was no good anyway, I was too worn out to even attempt a struggle against his solid body.

"Will you for once just be quiet and do as I say" Kenshin grumbled and I frowned.

"I have been doing as you say all along" I sulked and Kenshin chuckled.

"Well get used to it my dear, you're going to be by my side for a long time" he pulled me closer to him and tucked me in beside him. I didn't dare move; I was sleeping with a stranger. But he had taken care of me and was still taking care of me. I turned my head to find him sleeping soundly beside me, snoring lightly. I smiled whatever this creature was he was making me feel incredibly content. So I leaned back, closed my eyes and like lightening in the dark sky the image of one of my villagers trusted guards head was once again swinging from the watch tower bell. My eyes shot open and I turned to look at Kenshin.

'_I was led next to a murderer' _and as quick as Kenshin had fallen asleep I crept out of bed gasping as I saw the furs slide from my body to reveal my naked state, I growled, '_the letch'_ I was blushing madly. It only added to my frightened and irritated state. I slowly crept away from the monster that lay fast asleep on the cave floor until I hit the wall behind me. I slowly picked up my bed furs that where wrapped up near my food basket. I wrapped the furs around my body and edged towards the entrance of the cave.

I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath until I felt a gush of cool air wash over my face, I turned my gaze away from the sleeping form and smiled. A few more steps and id be free of this man. I counted to three before I shot off not caring as the sound of trees rustled loudly and the snapping of twigs pierced the darkness. I winced as every step I took made every noise as loud as possible. I ran and ran and ran not caring to look behind me, the direction ahead of me was more important. Wherever that may be. I smiled happily to myself taking deep breaths once more. I leant my hands on my knees as I stopped to catch my breath. I felt giddy; I was free of that murderer free from his evil hands. If he was capable of executing someone innocent, someone whose only role in life was to protect then what would he do to someone as vulnerable as herself. I scowled at what the elders had said about him, '_a god' _more like a demon.

As soon as I caught my breath I was back on track running hard and fast through the humid forest. I felt as though I had stepped into a different room one minute it was incredibly cold the next I was sweating buckets.

"I just want to go home" I sobbed as I walked endlessly around the maze of a forest; there was no end no light no nothing to where I was walking. I was sure I had seen the same tree five times but I persuaded myself all the trees looked exactly the same.

"Why me?" I leaned against a tree and pressed the palms of my hands hard into my eyes to force the tears back.

I thought of Misao Sano, Megumi and all the other familiar faces of my village. I felt my heart tighten as I thought of them all sat joyously round the large tables stuffing their faces with delicious foods. The warmth of the safe huts they would all sleep in tonight, wrapped in warm furs cuddling up to a loved one. _'Why can't normal things like that happen to me' _I sobbed quietly to myself. I had left the basket of food back in the cave, as well as the flower that had mesmerized me completely at just one glance. The flower I had found to be beautiful and rare suddenly seemed so hideous and evil. I could only blame myself though as Misao had warned me not to upset the gods.

I didn't realise I would awake one.

The monster that I had trusted for a mere moment, that had slain one of my kind. How could he want to be my mate knowing he had killed a Hynian? How could he ever think I would want to accept him knowing of his cruel acts? The whole story I had been told by the elders had seemed incredibly silly, an old elders tale that would frighten the little ones and prevent them from entering the forbidden forest. But here I was running from a killer that was hunting me down like a dog chasing a meat wagon.

"I think I'm going to have to keep a lead on you" his voice made me scream out in fright and I turned but saw nothing, he was hiding somewhere.

"Please why won't you just leave me alone?" I cried pathetically my eyes still searching for him. My plea must have either angered him or struck a cord in his cold heart because there was silence. I held my breath and was etching to wipe away the tear that slid down my cheek creating a tingling itch I was desperate to scratch and wipe dry.

"Your the one that picked me" his hushed voice made my skin crawl.

"I picked a bloody flower not an engagement ring!" I spat. I didn't know where he was but I knew he would hear me. My anger flamed when I heard him chuckle.

"Now now little firecracker didn't your elders ever teach you manners?" he toyed with me.

"You disgust me" I seethed through clenched teeth. I was shaking with rage. And once again he was silent, I breathed hard in frustration.

"If it disgusts you so then destroy this flower and I will be gone" he spoke and I saw him walk out of the shadows with the beautiful glowing flower stood upright in his hand. He held it out to me and I hesitantly took it.

"What will happen to you?" I asked unsure.

"I will die along with that flower" he spoke seriously his voice low and sharp. I looked at him and was shocked to find how serious he was being.

"I am no murderer" I hissed. He smiled at me and once again my heart did a few flips. He had a dazzling smile that made me want to smile back shyly but I at least prevented that much.

"I ask for your forgiveness?" he spoke clearly before bowing his head lightly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For hurting you and your loved ones" he closed his eyes as though something was hurting him.

"I still have a lot to learn" he was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes, no amusement, no smirk, he suddenly seemed so different.

"Who are you?" I was shocked with how much of a plea it sounded.

"My name is Lord Kenshin and I am ruler of the Gates of Azura" he answered me, keeping his eyes firmly focused on me.

"Azura" I gasped and stepped back. I had heard of the dreadful place only in elders tales.

The tale of the valley of death.

The graveyard for all punished souls.

He stayed as still as a statue as I thought this information over, letting my eyes wander over his figure. He wore a black robe tight against his body showing off his muscles and well built figure, but it also intensified his dark aura.

His hair the colour of blood.

His eyes the colour of copal.

**Thank you for all your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RK ain't mine! ***EDITED******

**Authors Note- When Tomoe says 'the gift of life' she is offering her body to bear Battousai`s children.**

**To help with the imagination I have described Nila as having wolf features. Just so you get a vague idea of what she looks like. **

**In The Past with Tomoe**

"You have picked me" The Battousai smirked and I felt a shiver run down my back.

"I most certainly have" I smirked back at him.

"You have an incredibly strong aura" The Battousai frowned in wonder. The women standing in front of him felt evil.

"Does that bother you?" I asked and placed my hand on my hip in a luring fashion. He didn't answer me only kept his focused gaze on me.

"There will be no need for any hunt to take place I am willingly yours" I smirked as I saw his eyebrows lift slightly; he obviously hadn't been expecting it to be so easy.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"Yukishiro Tomoe" I stepped closer to him.

"Tomoe" he seemed to play with my name.

"Lord Battousai as your mate I will stand by your side for all days. I will give you the gift of life and I would sacrifice all for you" I told him keeping our eyes locked as I moved closer to him until I was stood an inch from his broad chest. I saw his eyes widen slightly and his lips curve into a smirk so his sharp fangs showed.

"A willing soul, how lucky am I?" he smirked and brought his face closer to mine so he breathed against my face. I gripped my hands into fists and took a sharp breath; his movements were enough to make me feel weak.

"Take me" I breathed against his lips.

**In The Future with Kenshin And Kaoru**

"How long has it been?" I asked Kenshin seeing his eyes distance themselves and him walk silently as ever but his thoughts far from were they where. His eyes suddenly flashed lavender and he turned to face me.

"What?" he asked utterly confused by my question.

"How long have we been wandering this place for?" I referred to the gloomy forest.

"I would say about 9 suns" he answered and I rolled my eyes, our journey was never going to end.

"Where are we going anyway?" I had asked once again like I had asked every day and never been given a full answer.

"Kaoru we will go wherever I want us to go" he snapped and my head flew to glare at him.

"If I have to remind you one more time I'm going to pull your precious little flower petal from petal. I am not your little puppet" I growled knowing my threats were becoming nothing but jokes to him, his arrogant smirk confirmed it all.

"We are nearly there now so you can stop asking that question and getting yourself into a silly little huff" he chuckled and I shook my head, this creature I walked with was just unbelievable.

"Hurray let's have a party" my sarcastic remark made him chuckle once more.

"I'm just damn glad everything I do amuses you so" I gave a quick sarcastic smile then resumed my sulky look.

"You know you should smile more often you look so pretty when you do" he smiled at me and I felt my face heat up, my eyes instantly dropped to the floor.

"And you should be more concerned about your own looks" I snapped back defensively.

"It was a compliment Kaoru I see you don't take them very well" he stated the obvious.

"I know what it was" I growled and slowed my walking so he walked ahead of me. I couldn't face him any more, his consistent handout of compliments were beginning to bug me. Every chance he seemed to get he would blurt one out not realising the reaction it had on me. Only last night had we slept in a thicket, he snuggled up to me and told me how warm I was. A few days ago he just reached out and stroked my hair gently and then informed me of how smooth it felt. It was just becoming too much for me.

"I need to bathe" I ran my fingers through my greasy hair.

"What for?" his question stopped me and I looked at him.

"Because I smell, I feel dirty and my hair is sticking to my bloody head its so greasy!" I snapped dreaming of a nice hot spring to relax in.

"Well firstly your smell is unique, I have never smelt anyone like you before" he said more to himself but my face flushed a hot red.

"How dare you! For once can you just please keep your damned thoughts to yourself!" I screeched and stormed past him.

I felt his presence follow me and part of me was glad he had, another was fuming that this creature I had been bound to was turning from the monster out of a nightmare into something that was so incredibly honest and innocent it was sickening. I glanced back at him to find him staring at me in wonder.

I whipped my head back to were I was headed and let a low growl rumble in my throat.

Suddenly my senses were on fire, my whole body froze and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I displayed my claws. My eyes widened as I scanned the dark world around me.

"Kaoru?" his voice was distant to me as I focused all of my sense on the creatures I could smell, hear and taste that I knew lingered nearby.

"Something is out there" I hissed and crept forward. I felt no fear as I moved forward following my nose as I sniffed out the hiding creatures.

"We are in the territory of the Lera, can you not smell there weakened minds. They are no threat to us" Kenshin informed me and I threw back my head staring him down, I wanted more answers.

"What are these Lera?" I asked walking closer to him until I was a breath away.

"They are the creatures that are hunted not the hunters, the small but wise animals of this forest that give life to others when they are hunted." He frowned as he talked; my eyes were high and alert.

"The unknown distresses you so come, I will show you" he took my hand and led me in a different direction no lighter than the one we had been travelling in.

"Right now we are travelling in an area of this forest were peace is at hand and violence does not exist. The Lera do not kill for their food, they scavenge to survive and this makes them weak but they are the purest of creatures to live." His voice was hypnotic as he led me through the forest; all around me I finally noticed these small animals.

"Kenshin look!" I grew excited as I spotted a family of creatures huddled together feasting.

"They are named Hares, looked highly upon for their speed but they can even become somewhat vicious with them tiny paws but they are easily frightened creatures when it comes to facing a Putnar" Kenshin spoke in his hypnotic voice and I grew more and more fascinated.

"Putnar?" I asked.

"Yes you and I are Putnar Kaoru, we are both hunters and in times of survival the Hare is amongst the various creatures we would hunt" his words drifted to the long ears of the Hares and they all froze with a jolt.

"It's very rare you will see a drove of hares as the majority of them roam in pairs, like you and I are doing now" he smiled those last few words.

"So if they are not hunters then what do they eat?" I asked as I watched the family calm down at the sight of no danger.

"They eat the grass, leaves and weeds the spirits of this forest gladly supply them with" Kenshin looked up to the tall gloomy trees and I followed his gaze but nothing seemed interesting to the eye.

"How do you know so much?" I asked and my interest was instantly captured by a slithering creature winding its way through the tall grass.

"I was created with such knowledge, I had to understand every living creature for judgement to be passed" he spoke. I didn't full understand what he meant but I knew it had something to do with the Gates of Azura.

"Do you believe in spirits Kaoru?" he asked and I thought it over.

"I grew up believing lots of things, the stories we were told as children will always stick with me. It brings me hope to know our mother and father are watching over us" I smiled.

"Tell me more" Kenshin asked.

"Well, Hynian`s believe Raza and Nila created us. Raza was a human and the bravest of all the men and he fell in love with a kitana, Nila" I cut it short but Kenshin pushed for more.

"It is said Humans do not venture without moon's light as their vision is faint in darkness, but one night a man had enough of seeing his village die off one by one by the starvation that clung to them. Game was scarce but in the forest it was full of creatures that would make his village full and plump again. So he bravely took his armour with him and ventured into the forest." I paused to take a breath.

"This man was Raza?" Kenshin guessed easily, I nodded.

"In the forest Raza was about to strike a lone deer, something we think of highly now and would never lay our claws on. But as he lifted his bow and pulled back his arrow he found a pair of eyes watching him in the distance, the shine of her eyes had distracted him and he now aimed his arrow at the creature that had stalked him. The creature still did not move, it watched him intently as though wondering what his next move would be." My voice seemed to silence the forest as we carried on walking, this time side by side.

"Raza felt ashamed under the creatures gaze at what he was doing, he felt as though the creature was reaching into his soul and witnessing all the wrong he had done. But was it wrong for him to want to feed his loved ones."

"Raza froze when the creature stepped out and he saw her beauty. He fell madly in love with the mysterious creature, hypnotised by her charm and transfixed by her alluring gaze." I stopped for a moment, looking up at Kenshin to find him looking back at me waiting for me to continue. I had to tear my gaze from his, my thoughts seemed scrambled for a moment.

"Raza would find he could only meet with the beautiful Kitana at moon, when the moon was at its highest she would glow under its gaze, her coat a magnificent crystal clear white it glittered as she wandered through the forest the moons rays stroking her coat. She was the rarest most beautiful Kitana that could tread the soft grounds of the forest. Her name was Nila" I smiled as I saw the shimmer of light twinkle through the bulky trees.

"But Raza had become infatuated with her, he would watch her for moons on end making killings for her tempting her into his heart and wanting her to feel how he felt about her, but neither creature could understand one another as they could not convey thoughts. Soon Nila was wandering closer and closer to Raza`s village, she wanted to be near him, she had grown attached to his affectionate ways, his generous gifts, but most of all his need for her attention. They both wanted each other, but being of different nature it was impossible. One moon Raza did not go into the forest and Nila worried for him, so she ventured to his village. Raza was ill, his continuous journeys into the forest had deserved him an illness, he was unable to walk, his body drained and exhausted, he was so ill that he didn't hear the call of his loved one, the howl that called out to him desperate for him to call back." My hearted ached at the thought of Nila howling into the night, desperate to reach Raza. But he didn't call back.

"The villagers took the howl as a threat, and ran at Nila with spears and sharp arrows that pierced the Kitana`s soft skin and drained the blood from her body, she hadn't even been left to die when the villagers ripped the skin from her body cheering for the kill and the beautiful fur they had just stolen. They celebrated as they dragged Nila`s limp body all the way back to the camp, soon word was around and Nila`s body was tied up and hung over the fire where it burnt her skinless body, she was to be their food for the next few suns. A few suns passed and Raza grew in strength, and he finally left his hut one moon desperate to be united with his loved one once more. It was no surprise he was unable to find her, the forest was on edge, he could feel the tension and it frightened him, he had never known the forest to be so silent. He walked further, knowing of where Nila rested, but when he arrived she was nowhere to be seen. Raza delved further into the forest, and several moons passed but still he was determined to find her." I noticed the forest become lighter as we walked on.

"Raza" I faintly heard Kenshin mumbled, I looked to him expecting him to say something but instead he had a thoughtful expression on his face, he was deep in thought so I continued.

"When he did eventually retreat back to his village he was tired and exhausted, and headed straight for camp, that is until he saw his chief walk past wearing fur the colour of pure snow. He knew instantly what his own people had done to his beloved, he saw the hollow mask of his mate handing from the back of his honoured chief. It brought Raza to a deep depression that eventually slowed his heart from the pain it brought him every rising sun. Raza wanted to end his pain and be reunited with his darling mate, he missed her beauty, her patience, he calm presence. He missed the way she would howl to him every night, how she let him into her den and he nuzzled her gently, wishing he was one of her kind. Communication wasn't much, but silence is sometimes better than words, the feeling that you know you are loved and your presence is addictive. He wished to run with her once more through the darkness of the forest and hunt for her, watching how she lovingly licked at his face in gratitude. At times she would paw him, scratching at his arms as they lay together, whimpering excitedly as she begged from him to play. It was these moments that made his heart tear painfully, and it brought him to do something drastic, but honourable in many ways. He lay in his hut one night and watched the flickering of his fire light dance before his eyes; he slowly reached out and knocked it to the floor where the fire breathed across the straw hut engulfing him in flames. He was finally to be reunited with Nila" I smiled at that thought and felt warmth take a gentle hold of my hand. I turned to see Kenshin looking at me, with no smile or comforting gaze.

"Sometimes, love itself can be the killer" Kenshin spoke seriously, but I frowned and ripped my hand from his clutches. I stepped close to his face and hissed at him showing my fangs threateningly.

"What would you know about love?" I growled, his comment had hurt me deeply. He had just insulted everything I believed in.

"I know that it drives creatures to insanity, to such measures that they risk the lives of others not caring if anyone else gets hurt in the process. I know it's addictive and dangerous, it's a feeling that corrupts the mind with silly thoughts, brings adventure to life and makes everything seem worth living for. I know that you awoke me to this miserable world so I would stay by your side for eternity, protect, obey and respect everything you are" He hissed back at me, I saw his eyes flash amber and I frowned, I could have sworn they were violet a moment ago, it caught me off guard.

"Have you ever been in love Kaoru?" he asked me and I blinked wide eyed.

"No I haven't" I muttered, I felt the blush sweep my cheeks. "Have you?" I wondered.

"Yes, but it was so very long ago" He turned quickly; I had obviously scratched a soft spot.

"Kenshin" I shouted out my plea, he stopped abruptly and turned his head slightly.

"Will you tell me what if felt like, to be in love" I asked and walked cautiously towards him. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I cannot remember" his shoulders stiffened and I heard his sharp intake of breath. I stopped by his side and touched his arm gently.

The arm a loved one had once been enveloped in, the arms that had protected another. How could he not remember such an experience?

"Did you mean what you said?" I whispered back, he didn't answer, only waited for me to continue.

"To protect, obey and respect. Those words are apart of our binding with Raza and Nila, the ceremony that takes place and binds two lovers together. We use those words as guidance and in hope that the bond will be strong enough" I told him quietly.

"You will witness yourself the truth behind those words" his eyes soft lavender, the colour that soothes.

"Do you believe in destiny Kaoru?" he asked and I smirked.

"How can I not, I mean come on, all I did was pick a flower!" and my chuckles erupted into laughter that I had kept back for many many suns. But Kenshin did not laugh, for he felt guilt ride through him and disturb him greatly. He couldn't for the life of him tell the sweetness that walked beside him that she had believed in a lie. That Raza had not ended his life for Nila. He had in fact burnt his village to the ground and murdered his whole village for revenge of what his own kind had done. And that Raza was passed judgement, for his soul to never find a resting place. It was he, Kenshin who had passed that judgement.

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

*

I stared at the back of the man who walked a few paces ahead of me. His back was all I had seen since our last talk. He had refused to converse with me, ending all conversations I attempted to bring up but he would just present pure ignorance.

At first I had settled gladly to the silence, letting it hug me and comfort me slightly. But after a while it had begun to consume me, and greatly unsettled my mind.

More than once I had been scolded for talking to myself, but it had been more mumbles than talking.

I picked at my mud clogged claws, and ran my fingers through my still greasy hair. Lord I craved nothing more than a hot bath right now.

I vowed to myself that if we ever crossed the path of a welcoming village I would run for it. If he didn't kill me with his hands, he was doing it with his silence.

I hadn't realised he had stopped until I ran slap into his wall of a back, I stepped back dazed.

"Over there" he pointed and my eyes wandered in the darkness. I frowned.

"Were?" I huffed, my eyes catching sight of nothing.

"Follow" he grumbled and I dug my nails into the palm of my hands and kept my lips tightly shut, I would not rise to his ignorance.

I wondered where the gentle man I had previously spoke with, when I had confided of my beliefs, told him the stories of Raza and Nila he had suddenly become so hostile. His attitude grew bitter and I replayed the whole scene in my mind, wondering what I had let slip that may have offended him so.

But I found nothing.

This brought me back to why I was here in the first place, this man had informed me I was to become his bride, his wife, his life mate and all because I had picked a flower or in his words 'chosen' him. Yet I wanted nothing to do with him when he strode so arrogantly.

A flutter of noise alerted me to the path we were headed and my whole body grew tense when I saw the flicker of light float in the dark. Manipulated fire was dancing ahead in the darkness and my eyes grew wide at the sight, I wanted to see who was manipulating the fire.

I looked to Kenshin to find him just as aloof as he had been these past few walks. My eyes stretched back the fire dancing in the dark.

Kenshin's stride became more progressed, his pace quickened but mine slowed. I was afraid of what I was walking into, blinded by the dark I had no knowledge of what lay ahead of me. Kenshin`s figure was becoming faint but his blood red hair could not be missed.

He stopped his frantic pace, but kept his back to me.

"Kaoru, why do you stop?" his voice was gruff.

I stayed quiet for a moment, my eyes flickering back to the unknown ahead of me.

"What is out there?" I asked my voice light and feminine compared to his.

"Nothing of a threat, I assure you" his voice a serious tone.

I took a hesitant step forward until I found my pace and slowly made my way to his side, he didn't continue until I was level with his body. He turned his head towards mine and my eyes widened at the sight.

"Kaoru" he struggled, his scar was glowing.

I looked towards the still flickering lights and then back to his face.

"Why are we here?" I demanded.

Why did he look so afraid?

"I must protect you" he closed his eyes as though to push himself to concentrate, he moved forward.

"From what?" I asked following close to him.

"Everything" He muttered a whisper.

"What does that have to do with here?" I wrapped my arms around myself as we closed in on the light.

"You will see" were his last words as we entered the light of the fire.

A small camp was set up, with scruffy dark skinned creatures. Their skin tattooed with symbols I did not recognise, they spoke a language I also wasn't familiar with. One thing I knew for sure was they were weak, but still I kept very close to Kenshin, retreating my frame to the shadows of his large back.

I could see as we entered their home they grew wary of Kenshin, his presence caused disturbance and even the fire flickering dangerously. A few of the dark skinned creatures retreated to their homes which were shaped in domes. An elder approached us, a large staff in her wrinkly hands.

"Justifier of evil I welcome you to our pure haven" the elder of the race grinned and I raised an eyebrow at her rotten teeth.

"You know why I come?" he smirked, his self-assured attitude kicking back to life.

"Of course, It has been long expected" she cackled and I was reminded of that of the elders of my village.

"Kaoru" the wise ancient grinned at me and I sunk back behind Kenshin, my hands finding his robe I gripped it.

"She is most certainly not like Tomoe" the senior chuckled but Kenshin growled.

"You will banish those thoughts" he hissed.

Even with his body shielding me from any horror, I wanted to run.

"Let me see the flower" the forbearer asked out and I peered out from behind Kenshin, the flower still beat close to my heart.

"Kaoru" Kenshin let his eyes drop to mine and I gasped at the sheer glow of amber, where had her soft lavender eyes gone?

"Present the flower" he ordered.

I pulled the glowing beauty from my furs and jumped at the excited gasps that interrupted the silent night. All the dark skinned creatures were smiling and snickering excitedly.

"Are you both prepared?" the ancient asked us and I glanced up at Kenshin.

"We are" he answered for both of us, he took a step forward but I gripped his robe tugging so he turned to me.

"I don't understand" I pleaded with my eyes and was surprised to hear the sigh escape his perfect lips.

"We are ready" he turned away from me and let his strong voice convince the elder.

"Hand me the flower Kaoru" the forbearer asked holding out her hand but my grip tightened on that which I was most possessive of. When my actions confirmed my refusal Kenshin held out his hand to me.

"Give it to me" his words fluttered over me and my hand shot out automatically.

He had a power over me, and I knew with any request I would simply follow and obey.

"Let the sacrament begin!" she whispered and I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck.

My eyes had been so preoccupied with the charge of bodies rushing around preparing something, something for me and Kenshin that I jumped when his skin tickled mine. His fingers gently caressed mine and I leaned closed to him when he curled his fingers around mine, enveloping our hands together.

"Do not be afraid" he whispered and I breathed in his intoxicating scent, his soft voice brought tears to my eyes.

"What are they preparing?" I sobbed turning the shaming sight of my pitiful tears away from the intimidating creatures.

"Our wedding" his voice tickled my ear and I shivered.

"I thought that had already been taken care of by picking the flower" I asked confused looking up into his once again violet eyes, I once again found peace in there soothing glow.

"No, that had only marked you as mine, we must now bind our feelings and bodies together" his lips hovered close to my ear and my fingers dug hard into his robe. I couldn't explain the affect his presence and words had on my vulnerable body, he had never spoke to me in such a way before.

"Do I have no say in the matter?" I bit out, not trusting my voice to give away the true feelings prickling my skin. I was being stubborn, but I was not used to being ordered around so easily.

"You lost all say in the matter when you chose to pick my flower, you didn't have to but you did. So we will end these childish arguments and finish what you started" his words were not harsh, he spoke once again with gentleness that calmed me.

I was fighting a losing battle.

Kenshin would most likely scoff at the word battle.

"What will take place?" I asked giving in; there was no reason to struggle against him anymore. Fate had chosen a path for me and there was no way I could turn back. I would have to accept what the gods offered.

"Do not think or try to reason with conflicting thoughts, just let things happen naturally" he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

There was still so much I didn't know about this man, and the unknown frightened me more than anything else.

"Do you accept me Kaoru?" he pulled me closer, crushing my body into his.

I thought his words over, thinking back to the past few days and how he had acted towards me.

"Why are you so desperate to have me as your wife?" I mumbled into his clothes.

"I cannot survive alone" his breath tickled my neck.

"You mean if we do not complete this ritual then you will die?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"Yes" his grip on me tightened.

"When I become your wife, will you stop treating me like your prisoner?" I let my body mould into his, enjoying the way we fit together.

"You have never been my prisoner Kaoru; I have merely been a guardian to you. If you could only have seen the predators lurking and waiting for you, I would not have needed to keep you by my side" he paused and pulled away from me cupping my face in the process "You would have begged for my presence"

I found no arrogance in his words, and his eyes remained the calm purple I preferred to the sharp amber.

"Everything is ready" the elder interrupted our moment and the panic rose in me once more.

"Please Kaoru do not be frightened, nothing will harm you" he implored and I turned to the ancient.

"When will this be over?" I asked feeling confidant wrapped up in Kenshin's embrace.

"When you decide" she smirked and I saw the others giggle to themselves.

"Then I am ready" I whispered wondering if I was lying to myself, trying to convince myself of something I was not at all prepared for.

Kenshin kept his body firmly pressed into mine as he led me into one of the dome dens.

*

**With Tomoe**

"Battousai will be at his weakest state when he gives himself to the female" I growled ripping the leather of my whip I held tight in my claws.

"He is confused, we must stop this at once before it can proceed" Enishi wanted his King back just as much as the army of troops did that were currently positioned behind him.

"Very soon" I smirked watching as they both entered the den. There had once been a time when he had pulled her into that very same den, and there they had consummated and confessed words of magic so powerful it bound mind and soul.

She would not allow him to even utter the words.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**_

"Kaoru" he whispered as his soft violet eyes locked with mine, but I couldn't reply.

"You don't need to be afraid" he whispered as he moved closer to me, but I shuffled back out of shyness. There wasn't far for me to move though as the small den was incredibly cramped, but decorated beautifully in fine silks, the floor littered with fur cushions.

"I`m not afraid" I stuttered feeling my cheeks blush.

"I can hear your heart beat race, I could dance to its beat" he was speaking so quietly, as though he was afraid of someone over hearing us.

"You can't do much in here" I muttered, backing into the wall of the den.

"You will be surprised at what we can get up to in here" Kenshin smirked as he crawled to me.

We both sat crouched onto our knees, the den was small and I had already banged my head on the roof, which bloody hurt.

"Just go through with me again what we actually 'get up to'," I asked wide eyed, seeing him move towards me closer.

"Close your eyes and I will instead show you" he teased and I felt my body quiver, a feeling I had never felt before raced through me as I saw the ignited look in his eyes, they were once more amber.

"What is it that you will show me?" I stammered, panic now rising in me.

I watched as Kenshin`s lips slowly began to move, the words tumbling out too quick for me to understand, and the words were of a foreign language.

"You need to be calm Kaoru, or this will not be done in the correct manner it so needs to be" he pleaded and I frowned.

"How can I be calm when I don't know what's about to happen to me, have you ever been afraid of anything Kenshin?" I asked, my voice sharper than I had meant for it to be.

"I have" his face crumbled furiously, and I knew I had punctured an old wound.

"Then you must understand how I am feeling now" I could see the tears build in my eyes.

"Once we belong as one, you will never feel afraid again, I promise" he whispered, and I inhaled his scent as he closed the small gap between us.

His arms pulled me close and I leaned gratefully into his warm embrace, his grip was tight, and I suddenly felt incredibly safe.

"Kenshin" I whispered as he stroked my face with his warm fingers, he nipped my chin pulling it up to meet level with his. I opened my eyes slightly, and felt the air leave me at how close he was I could almost taste him.

He was muttering words I did not understand yet again, his lips moved slowly but I couldn't make heads or tails of any sense in his words.

I felt myself becoming drowsy as I lay there still and silent in his arms.

'What was he doing to me?'

But my thoughts didn't linger too long on questioning his actions as his lips came to meet my throat, softly nibbling my throat, I felt his breath wisp across my skin. The little hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as a soft uncontrollable moan escaped my throat. But he seemed pleased with my response and nipped harder; I automatically brought my hands to his hair and knotted my fingers deep into his locks.

The mumbling of words started up again and I welcomed them as I felt myself become drowsy.

Whatever was happening between us, it was an incredibly pleasant feeling.

And I wanted more.

The voices outside I could no longer hear everything grew silent, only the soft words Kenshin muttered enveloped us.

His lips climbed to my ear lobe, and his warm breath tickled me, sending electrical spasms running down my spine. He gripped me harder, pulling me closer to him and like his puppet I gave myself to him willingly.

I no longer felt afraid; instead I welcomed the warm feeling that was growing inside of me. I felt hypnotised by Kenshin's touch, how had I ever thought him to be a monster when he could create such strong, pleasant, responsive feelings. He was so gentle with me, his fingers ran up and down my back, running through my hair and gripping the ends tugging lightly so I dipped my head to his.

And with that his lips captured mine, and I no longer felt conscious.

I was floating; my eyes unfocused seemed to roll to the back of my head as my body grew weak.

"Kenshin" I whispered, and his response was to kiss me harder.

His lips crushed mine, my first longed for contact with another.

He tilted my head and he pulled at my chin to open my mouth, letting his lips linger on my open ones. I heard and felt him whisper my name as his breath washed over my face.

I didn't even react when I heard a low growl erupt from within him, and his body fell on top of mine as he crushed us together. He pulled his mouth from mine and ran his lips down my jaw line, back down to my sensitive throat.

I lay under him feeling dazed, staring into the darkness I closed my eyes and let the desire consume me.

A chill ran through me, a cold wind blew over my skin and I looked down to see Kenshin expertly removing my furs. I felt myself warm with embarrassment, but I could not voice my discomfort.

His lips tickled my bare skin, he traced little kisses along my flat stomach and I gripped the soft pillow that lay beneath us. The silk drapes hung from the centre of the den and pulled to each corner, and pillows scattered the floor. The room was definitely designed for one purpose only; there was only room for two people.

I gasped as Kenshin leaned up till he was on his knees leaning over me, staring down at me bare chest and pale skinned, his red hair pulled from its grip flowed over his shoulders and half way down his chest.

Words could not describe how god like he looked.

He didn't smile, smirk, or grimace as he stared down at me, his expression was blank. But I stared back at him in wonder.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and my arms reached out to him.

His lips fell down to capture mine, and no more words were shared between us.

His warm naked body, as shockingly pale as my own, tickled mine and I warmed as he held me in his arms. The only sound between us was the beating of our hearts, and the quickened pace of our breathing.

My breath caught in my throat and I watched as Kenshin`s eyes suddenly grew wide, he lifted his head and stared at me in shocked silence for a moment.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the night, knocking us from our hypnotic lustful spell. The scream raised the hairs on my arms and I felt myself shiver, that scream was so familiar. And the more I stared into the amber eyes of the man currently frozen numb on top of me, the night when he had murdered one of my own people; the scream erupted in my ears once more.

The screams grew louder, but I lay still, unable to move.

"No" Kenshin growled and his fingers gripped my wrists, which he held in his hands. He drew blood as his sharp nails pierced my skin, but my voice caught in my throat at the animalistic look in his eyes.

"No!" he roared flinging himself off of me and ripping the door of the den open.

The sight of pandemonium greeted me; the dark skinned people ran screaming. My eyes watched as crowds of people ran from the little village, I quickly wrapped my furs around me, frowning as I stumbled. My limbs felt like jelly, as though I had spent a night soaking myself in a hot bubbling bath, my face flushed warm and I nearly collapsed as I reached the door.

"What?" I mumbled to no one in particular as I shook my head trying to focus on my now blurred surroundings "What's going on?" I chocked as I held myself up by the doorframe.

Was my vision deceiving me or did I see blood smear across several faces that ran terrified past me. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, gripping the door; I reopened them and sighed in annoyance.

"I can't see!" I shouted out as I slowly made my way out of the den, not knowing where I was going, but anywhere was better than standing alone.

"Come with me" a masculine voice whispered, his breath brushing my ear. I stuttered incoherent words as I stumbled forward, but the male grabbed my hand and held me to him.

"Kenshin?" I asked hopeful but when I looked up I met green eyes.

For the first time I wanted my shining violet eyes.

"Hold on to me" he advised and I moaned as my limbs gave out and the man wrapped his arms around my waist holding me up.

He carried me as we rushed out of the village, people bumped into us in a panic to get away from whatever had created the screams. But where we ran to made me wonder, there was no where we could possibly find that would give us security in a forest of darkness.

My eyes began to droop and my head sagged as I felt weaker, and the run drained me.

"Nearly there" the man holding me gripped me harder feeling my weakening state.

"Kensh..." my voice faltered as my legs gave way.

*

_**Kenshin POV**_

"Your terrorising act upon this village will end now, such a pitiful act has achieved nothing," I spoke out in a dangerous tone to the woman standing guarded in front of me.

"And you have insulted me greatly" I snarled feeling my fists shake in anger.

"You have not changed one bit" she smirked and I frowned.

"Who are you?" I spat, my temper was rising.

I had given enough time for the villagers to flee the madness bubbling inside the strange woman in front of me, my eyes never left her face. Her eyes a dark mud brown, her skin lily white, and her small petite mouth painted the same blood red as my hair.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting you," she smirked and my blood boiled at her arrogance.

"You have no idea" I hissed.

She laughed out, her laughter dancing around my ears and for a moment I was lost. The laughter sounded familiar, as though once heard in a long lost memory.

"My love," she repeated and I saw her wicked features melt into a child like stare, her eyes suddenly swam with tears and her mouth trembled "I have missed you"

"What is your name" I grit my teeth against the anger that was begging to be unleashed.

"Tomoe" she whispered and I felt a tug at my heart, it confused me, I had never seen this woman before, I knew nothing of her yet she seemed annoyingly familiar.

"What is the reason for your merciless act upon this innocent village?" I quizzed, feeling my anger begin to simmer and curiosity take over.

"My act is justified for the greatest of reasons" she spoke the words quietly and I saw the pain flash in her eyes, "I was once someone you held very close"

"I seem to concentrate on the word, once" I snarled, I was infuriated that I did not know this creature in front of me. I, the justifier of all creatures, did not know the name and origin of this woman.

Just as I was about to pass judgment on her and her guards, the winds picked up, and I inhaled a scent that winded me.

White plums…

"Remember me" the woman pleaded as she raised a hand, and I felt the skin on my cheek squelch as it tore open, I winced as the pain was instant, and blood began to drip onto my bare chest.

The scar had reopened.

"WITCH!" I bellowed raising a hand to the open wound on my cheek.

*

_**With Kaoru**_

"Kenshin" I mumbled as I was wrapped warm in furs, a fire blazed in an unfamiliar room but the man who had helped me stayed by my side.

"He will not be long" the man whispered, it already felt as though an eternity had passed.

"Aoshi" another male voice spoke out and I hadn't the energy to open my eyes, so I listened as both men spoke.

"He has no idea, but curiosity prevents him from delivering a sentence" the man informed and I wondered who they were discussing.

"The ritual was not complete, she is still enduring his magic, and I cannot even break the spell he has her under" the man who had been named Aoshi spoke.

"He won't last if they are not bound together" the stranger whispered, and even though I wasn't sure they were talking of Kenshin, my heart lurched at his words.

"Kenshin" I gasped trying to force my eyes to open, but they remained shut.

"This can't be pleasant for her" I could hear the stranger walking around the room, his footsteps clicking louder against the wood floor.

*

_**Kenshin POV**_

"If you follow me, we can talk somewhere a bit more" her eyes looked over the village "comfortable" she finished.

"Why on this god forsaken planet would I ever want to follow you" I growled, watching as she turned her back on me, and wandered around, her eyes flickering over me.

"Don't you want to know what I mean to you?" she smirked flicking her straight black hair over her shoulder.

"You mean nothing to me" I scowled raising my hand, ready to pass judgment.

"You have forgotten that is all" she scowled.

"I have had enough of your nonsense" I pulled my hand away from my cheek and cocked an eyebrow in wonder, so much blood from a small scar.

"How did you acquire that scar?" she asked in a sweet voice, she was faking innocence.

"It happened long ago" was all I answered.

"That`s true, but seriously now," she whispered walking towards me, "You received that scar as punishment, for a sentence you gave was that upon an innocent" she slowed her walking to a creep, stopping in front of me and reaching out to touch my scar.

I swiped out and grabbed her wrist in a crushing hold; she winced but did not cry out.

"Your black magic will not work on me" I glared grounding out my words and putting on force, her wrist bent and she fell back with a yelp. Her guards ran forward but she held a hand out to stop them.

"Enishi stand down" the witch hissed in pain and frustration, her men immediately stopped their movement.

"I am no witch," she shouted at me and I pushed my face into hers so I was inches from her.

"Then why do I not know of you," I growled, I was getting infuriated with her games.

"Do not mess with me, Tomoe" I spat her name out as though I detested the very word. Pushing her wrist forward the agony swept across her face.

"You can't do this" her eyes grew wide; she fell back under the pressure on her wrist.

"Please!" she begged, the tears pricked at her eyes.

Her very face disgusted me; such a weak being could cause so much disruption.

"Please Battousai!" she screamed as I added more pressure, ready to snap her fragile bones, but the name she called stunned me and I immediately pulled back.

Stepping away from her I took her appearance in once more, her skin so pale it looked as though it had been brushed with flour. Her red lips now swollen as she bit down, the tears ran freely. She cradled her wrist, rubbing and massaging where I had gripped.

"What did you call me?" I gasped, I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath until it came out in a shudder.

The woman said nothing, only sobbed and brought her aching wrist to her lips. Her guards stepped back as they watched their mistress cry.

The true image of a grieving child,

How was I to pass judgment on her broken soul?

*

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Oh, this chapter was hard to write! But anyhow, thanks for all the lovely reviews, love you guys!**_

Lovette

Nikki-4

Otaku`s Moon

Lady Storm

Cosmic-lover

Reignashii

Demon*feathers

Poems2songs

Wolfgang5

SunsetGlory

Bluewolfeyes

Smfan

SilverGhostKitsune

Mayumi Crescent Moon

Mademoiselle

Lil bugababy

Owlsign

iLovePun

sapphireracoongal

kat

Miju

Tbw

Mageblood

AzianCutieMiyan

Polly

Phalon23

Anjelluv

Wow

Mellyd

ELLIE 31773

Flaming-amber

Back-up'girl

Sulou

Tash-Tash

Akito-sama

Rebeckah

Panchat

gabyhyatt


End file.
